Alex and Jo One-Shots
by LaurenAlways47
Summary: Just short fluffy Alex and Jo one-shots! I'm taking prompts!
1. Story 1

**Prompt: Alex and Jo are both sick at home and take care of each other.**  
-

"I can't believe you guys aren't going to work because of some stupid flu. I would be getting ready for work now despite my flu... "

"Christina get out of my room!" yelled Alex as he threw a pillow at her from the bed. "We work in P.E.D.S. and it would be horrible if one of the tiny humans caught the flu because of us now get out and go to work!

"Fine. Suit yourself. Feel better!" yelled Christina as she left the house.

"Ugh." groaned Alex as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Jo.

"Allleeexxxx." groaned Jo. "You threw my pillow."

"I'm sorry but Cristina wasn't shutting up. Here." Alex said as he rolled over on his pillow bringing Jo with him and laid her head against his chest.

"This is much better than a pillow." Rasped out Jo as she rapped her arms around his torso snuggling closer to him for warmth.

"Jo?" Alex said a few minutes later.

"What is it" Jo mumbled with her face pressed against his chest..

"I need a tissue and it's on your side table"

"Here I got it." said Jo as she rolled over and grabbed the tissue and rolled back on his chest coughing, handing him the tissue.

Alex then handed her a cup of cough syrup. "I thought it wouldn't help to be prepared."

"Thank you." said Jo as she took the syrup and Alex blew his nose.

"I think we make a pretty good team." laughed Jo.

"I think we do to princess." Alex murmured as he pressed his lips against the top of her head.

"Shut up."Jo smiled and pulled him closer to her, slowly drifting to sleep in each other's arms.

.

.

.

**Hope you liked it :) if you have any prompts you would like me to do just DM me or put it in the reviews ! -Lauren **


	2. Story 2

**Jolex takes a bubble bath.**

"Jo stop splashing!" Alex laughed right as Jo splashed him in the face.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jo laughed still spalshing him.

Alex smiled, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest making the water spill out all over the edge of the bath tub.

"You know that I'm not cleaning that up!" Shrekied Jo right as Alex started splashing her.

"Don't be such a princess!" laughed Alex as he splashed her, making more water spill out everywhere.

"Okay, truths, truths!" laughed Jo as she scooted back into his chest.

"I don't think you have a clue about how lucky I am that I have you." said Alex as he placed his face into her now soaked hair.

"I feel the same way." Jo said as she caressed his hand, relaxing in his embrace.

"I love you Jo." said Alex.

"I love you too." said Jo falling asleep in his arms.

.

.

.

**Hope you liked it :) -Lauren **


	3. Story 3

**What I wanted to happen at the end of 10x13 **

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy because if I did Jolex would already be married.**

**.**

Alex put his head down on Jo's shoulder when he felt her hand on his back. She didn't abondon me, she is here with me, I'm not going to loose her, and I'm not going to be that guy my dad was to his family... Alex thought to himself as he stared at his dad's lifeless body.

He felt Jo pull up a chair next to him and took his hand in hers.

"I'm so sorry Alex." Jo said after a moment, leaning into his side.

"At least he isn't suffering anymore." Alex replied to her quietly, wrapping his arms around her.

"As much as I hated the man, just staring at his body and knowing I will never get to talk to him again, is making me realize how much I wish we could have had more Dad and Son moments."

Jo looked up at Alex and saw tears start falling from his eyes. "I know Alex, I know."

"I'm sorry for storming out on you earlier. I was just upset with Alice for walking out on my dad because she couldn't stand to even look at him after how badly he treated her. And I just thought you were going to abandon me too, because like Alice said, I am just like my dad." Alex said breaking down with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Alex..." Jo said snuggling as close as she could into his body. "Listen to me." She took her hand and wiped the tears off of his face.

"You are nothing like your dad, you are the sweetest, most caring man I have ever met, and I know you will never abandon me just like I will never abandon you." Jo said with tears starting to form in her eyes as she felt Alex lean his head against her hair.

"I know you are going to be an amazing dad, husband, and that is why I'm so proud to call you my fiancé." Jo finished grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

Alex looked at her and smiled. "Are you sure? You aren't just saying that because you know that is what I want..." Alex finished with a concerned look spreading across his face.

"Alex, I haven't been more sure about anything in my life. I want to be your wife." Jo said.

Alex stared into her tear glistened eyes for a second, wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her, as tears streamed out of both of their eyes.

They pulled away and he wrapped her in his arms again. "You will always be my princess." Alex said smiling at her.

"And you will always be my jerk." Jo said laughing.

They knew at that moment there was no other person in the world for either of them. They were made for each other. To go through all the good times and the bad. Alex and Jo were meant to be.

**Last nights episode was so amazing! Japril and Jolex were ASDFGHJKL to much for words. And next weeks promo killed me!**

**.**

**Anyways I wish we had more closure on the whole Jo and Alex engagement thing but it seems like next week we will find out more!**

**.**

**Hoped you enjoyed this One-Shot :) -Lauren**


End file.
